I Love that you love me
by mrsemmettsullivan21
Summary: When Frank Iero first meets lilly she is broken and covered in blood. He has never met this girl even though they go to the same school. As she heals from her broken past frank moves on with his future. Will Lilly rember what he actually done for her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so please be nice! xxxx**

_Chapter one Shadows P.O.V_

_Age 16_

_7:00 am_

_'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_SMACK!_

_'I'm up I'm up! I mumbled whilst smacking my alarm clock off for the sixth time that morning._

_As I checked the time I realizied that it was 7:30._

_"Shit!"_

_I jumped out of bed grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. As i finished getting dressed i heard two voices coming from my sisters room._

_I shuddered as i realized who the male voice belonged to. It belonged to the guy who had made my life a living hell and also happened to be my sisters boyfriend. Stuart._

_You see me and Scarlet do not have the normal sisterly relationship that normal familys have. No we have the relationship that involves her and her little gang of mates, including her boyfriend beating the living shit out of me at school just for the fun of it._

_As I sprinted out of the bathroom and into my bedroom I heard Scarlets bedroom door open so I closed my door as quietly as i could and locked it from the inside._

_Shaking slitely I checked the time on my phone and realized that i had 40 minuiteS to get dressed do my hair and make-up plus find my homework and put it into my bag if i was going to get a lift into school from mom._

_With 10 minutes to spare I grabbed my rucksack, unlocked my door and went down stairs to the kitchen._

_'Lilly?' Calle mom_

_'Yeah'._

_'Did you want a lift to school?'_

_"Yeah when you leaving?" I replied whilst putting my lunch money in my wallet._

_Well now as ive got to go into work early._

_As I put my converse on mom came out of the lounge ready for work._

_"Ready?" She asked_

_"Yup"_

_As i was walking out of the door Scarlet came down the stairs with stuart and both of them had looks on their faces that told me that today was going to be a rough day for me._

_"Heya Scarlet did you and Stu want a lift into school? Theres enough room inthe Range Rover."Mom asked them both with a smile on her face._

_"No thanks mom Stu baby drve here so im going to get a lift in with him"._

_With that said the pair of them ran down the stairs and out of the door deliberatly banging into me and sending me flying into the door and onto the floor._

_As i picked myself up off the floor mom tutted at me._

_"Why cant you be more like your sister Lilly? She asked whilst admiering Scarlets looks and fashion sense._

_Why would I want to be more like Scarlet when she is a nasty self sentered slut. I thought to myself._

_I just shrugged at mom and walked to the car._

_As mom shut the front door Scarlet and Stuart pulled out of the drive and sped off._

_For the next 10 minites I had to hear how brillient and wonderful my sister is._

_When we pulled up outside of the school mom was still going on about Scarlet so i said goodbye and got out of the car._

_As i turned around to walk into school mom snapped out of scarlet world and spoke to me._

_"Lilly dont forget that I'll be home late tonight so your going to have to cook you and your sister dinner okay!"_

_"Yeah sure" I replied not best pleased that I would haave to cook for that bitch that is my sister._

_"I'll see you later then?"_

_"Yeah sure bye mom" I called as she drove off._

_Sighing loudly I turned around and walked into school._

**Sorry if its a bit shit i promise that it will get better!**

**Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Checking my time table I realized that i had double english so stuffing my timetable back into my bag I walked towards my lesson._

_WHAM!_

_I was nocked to the floor with such force that it nearly made me sick. As I tried to sit up I felt multiple pairs of hands grab me and drag me across the floor._

_As my vision started to clear i realised that i had been dragged into the girls toilets. I also realised that Scarlet was standing above me._

_"Well well well look what we have hear". Came my sisters cold voice_

_"What do you want Scarlet?_

_As I tried to get up I was hit on the head and i feel back down again._

_It was then that i realized that i was bleeding. I put my hands on my head to try and stop the blood that was pouring out of it. I started to cry but was this time kicked in the ribs._

_Curled up and wounded I heard Scarlet click her fingers._

_Fear flooded through me. I knew what that meant. It meant pain and a lot of it._

_As the beating commenced I curled up even tighter into a ball and prayed that it would be over soon and that i would live through it._

_At some point i must of past out because the last thing i remember was voices laughing and my sister saying that this was the most fun she had had in ages._

_2 hours later Lyn-z P.O.V_

_"Summer, Sasha,Renne get over here will you I've gotta pee and im not going on my own"._

_"Yeah alright Lyn-z keep ya pants on" Sasha replied with that evil smirk of hers._

_"Hey do you think we should find frank a girlfriend ?" I asked the girls._

_What do you think frank would say if you tried to set him up again lyn-z? Came Renne's timid voice_

_"Dunna but he needs to get laid BIG TIME!"_

_We were all still disscusing it when we reached the lavatory._

_"Well we could always b... Summer had just cut off in mid-sentence aas we pushed open the door._

_No wonder she didn't finish her her sentence. What was sposed to be a girls toilet looked more like a scene form a freddy kruger movie._

_"Fuck what happened here?" Sasha asked looking at the blood stains on the floor and walls._

_I looked around the toilet my-self and found that the blood was still fresh._

_"Wow I wonder what happened here?"_

_"I dont know Lyn-z"_

_As i looked around a bit more my stomach lurched at what i saw. A blood sained converse belonging to a pretty girl who was bleeding and covered in blood._

_SUMMER GO AND GET HELP NOW! I screamed at her._

_Summer ran out the door as i went towards the blood covered girl._

_I bent down to see if she was still breathing. Thankfully she was._

_I didn't touch her but i looked her over._

_She was a very pretty girl with high cheek bones and big eyes. From the look of her she looked quite short but i didnt know if that was because she was culred up or not._

_She had long black hair with blue highlights in, dark make-up and was wearing an anthrax tee, skinny jeans, a zip up hoodie and a pair of converse that where covered in blood._

_I could tell that she wasn't the typical long haired big boobed cheer leader type._

_"What happened to her?" Sasha asked me in a terrified voice._

_"I don't know Sash"_

_Just then the lavatory door banged open with Summer walking in with Mrs Wilkins and the lads._

_Mrs Wilkins took one look at the girl covered in blood, looked at me, got her cell phone out then withdrew from the room._

_"Charming that is!" I said furiously_

_"Wow who's been killed in here then girlys?" Frank asked putting his arms over Sasha's and Renee's shoulders._

_"Its not funny Frank just look at her!" I bit back_

_"What happened Lyn-z?" Gerard, Mikey, Bob and Ray asked_

_"Look for yourself" I sighed_

_It cant be that bad. Frank said pushing his way towards where i was nelt to have a look._

_As he reached the front his face fell._

_"Yeah not so funny now is it Iero?" I snarled at him_

_I gently picked up the girls hand and held it. As I did so her hand twitched and she started to open her eyes..._

**Sooooooo What ya thinkies? Any good? Read and Review please! xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Shadows P.O.V ( AKA Lilly)**

_As i started to come around I heard a voice i didn't know. A girls voice._

_"Yeah not so funny now is it Iero?"_

_As she said it I felt her grab and gently hold my hand._

_I slowly opened my eyes terified of what i might see and of what might happen._

_I oppened my eyes fullly and looked around the room. There was nine people stood around me all with concerned looks on their faces._

_For a moment I didn't know why i was curled up on the floor , why my whole body hurt and why for some reason i was covered in blood._

_Then i remembered what happened. I looked wildly around at the faces that were looking at me lying on the floor covered in blood._

_The girl who was holding my hand spoke to me in a soft voice._

_"Hey i'm Lyn-z are you okay hunnie?"_

_As i studdied her face i knew that it wasn't her that had taken part in what had happened to me._

_Before I could answer the boy who wass stood next to her spoke._

_"Bit of a daft question aint it Lyn-z seeing as she looks like she has been through a meat processer."_

_"Shut it pansy before i chuck you into a meat processer!"_

_Lyn-z looked at me with a smile_

_"Whats your name hon?"_

_"Shadow" I answerd in a small voice_

_"How did this happen Shadow?" Lyn-z asked me with consern in her voice_

_As i looked at her it all became to much and compleatly broke down._

_"Well done Lyn-z!"_

_Lyn-z suddenly dropped my hand and toppled over into a pool of my blood. The next moment I was gentley pulled into a sitting possition. The lad that i thought was called pansy had pulled me int a hig with his arms wrapped tightly around me._

_"Frank your an ass!"_

_As i was crying the door banged open._

_Thinking that my sister and her friends were back to finishwhat they had started I screamed and grabbed hold of Frank who was still holding me._

_"Shhh it's okay". Frank wispered holding me tighter._

_At the sound of his voice I stopped screaming. I don't know what it was about Frank but he made me feel safe._

_More people came into the room including two medics who came over towards me._

_When they came over Frank tried to move away to make room for them. For some reason i wouldn't let go of him and i started to panic again._

_With blood and tears streaming down my face i looked at him._

_"Please dont leave me! I dont want to be alone!" I wispered still crying my eyes out._

_"Its okay i wont i promise" He wispered back pullimg me back into a tight hug._

_The next moment i felt a sharp scratch in my hand and everything went black. The medics had given me a seditive._

_I feel asleep breathing in a smell of aftershave,energy drink, ciggertte smoke and peppermint._

**Sorry to leave on a cliffy but it will be worth it i promise! xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

LYN-Z'S P.O.V

"Wow what was that about?" I asked as frank left the room.

"Dunna but we better get back to class or we are going to get in trouble." Summer answered picking up her ruck sack.

After we had said goodbye to our respective boyfriends Me, Summer, Sasha and Renee walked towards our lessons still discusing what had just haapened.  
>Whilst the girls were sqwableing about who had done it, a thought crossed my mind. Well it was more of an idea.<p>

"Hey girls what do you think about Shadow hanging out with us? You know when she is out of the hospital and that?"

As they looked at me they all had a site eating grin on their faces.

"HELL YEAH!"

"ABSOLUTLY!"

"YEAH MAN!"

"WHY NOT DUDE!"

"So it's sorted then. Shadow will become one of us!" Renee said with a cheer.

"Hey I know seeing as we all have free periods after lunch why don't we go and visit Shadow after lunch?" I said to the girls.

Naturally they all agreed all we had to do now was rope the boys into comeing.

I sent a message to the guys explaining what we were going to do, and amazingly they said that they would come with us encluding Frank.

On the way to the hospital we stopped off at the mall to get Shadow some flowers and choclate. Well w all except Sasha. She got Shadow flowers and some fuit. I swear that girl was dropped on her head as a baby. Who in there right mind would get a young girl in hospital fruit? Sasha thats who!

We reached the hospital and walked up to reception to speak to the nurse.  
>Lets just say that the nurse was less then helpfull.<p>

Because we didn't know Shadows surname and because we were not family the stupid woman wouldnt help us at all. So in the end we had to walk around the hospital for the next 30 minutes looking for her. Luckily we found a nurse that knew where she was and took us to her.

SHADOW'S P.O.V.

As I came around from the drugs that had knocked me out, it dawned on me that I was in hospital. Alone.

I was alone, scared and in pain.

Still feeling groggy from the knock out drugs, I tried to get some more sleep. It was when I shut my eyes that I rembered.  
>He said that he wouldn't leave me.<p>

He promised.

When the nurse came in, to stop my self from crying I started talking to her about my injuries and how long untill I could go home.

I was just about to mention something else when I noticed eight people stood in the door way smiling at me.

For some strange reason I felt exposed.

It was Lyn-z whome I spoke to first.

"Your Lyn-z" I said stating the obviouse and feeling extreamly stupid.

She smiled at me and nodded.

"Indeed I am. How are you feeling Shadow?"

"I don't no." Answering her truthfully

"Well you look a lot better than you did when we last saw you." Said a boy with blond hair.

Lyn-z giving him a dark look turned back to me with a smile on her pretty face.  
>As I took in her apperence I was slightly jelouse.<br>She had black hair, dark eyes, peircings and was very small. Not like my small, small as in skinny she was also very pretty.

"Well I'd better introduce you to the gang seeing as you are going to be hanging with us from now on." Lyn-z said still with that smile on her face.

"You do want to hang out with us don't you"?

Silently I nodded not knowing what to say.

As she introduced them they all gave me a hug, some flowers and chocolate I tried my hardest to remember all there names.

There was Gerard Way who had black hair dark eyes and was tall.

Mikey Way who was Tall had light brown hair, dark eyes and wore glasses

Ray Toro who had green eyes and had an afro that was nearly as big as he was.

Bob Bryar- blond hair, blue eyes and who had spoken to me earlier.

Summer- Short blue hair, glasses blue eyes, peircings very skinny and very loud.

Sasha- Medium blond hair , blue eyes, medium height, medium build and quiet.

Renee- Medium curly brown hair, blue eyes, tall skinny and loud.

As Lyn-z was finishing up she seemed to be lookin around for someone.

"Hold on on sec, we are missing one!" Lyn-z said leaving the room.

Moments later she returned dragging a guy behind her.

"This is Frank Iero" She said whilst giving him a final push through the door.

As I studdied Frank, he seemed very familier to me.

Seeing as he didn't have much choice Frank came forward.

He was very nervous looking for someone so artractive.  
>He had red hair, hazel eyes, tattoos and a peirced lip. He also happened to be a short shit.<p>

Frank handed me a bunch of red roses and a box of chocolates. He also gave me a hug.

When I smelt that mixture of aftershave, energy drink, cigerette smoke and peppermint, I remembered why he seemed familier to me.

When we pulled apart, I looked up at him and smiled.

"You left me. You promised you wouldnt leave me." I said with tears streaming down my face.

Frank looking at me sadly said "They wouldn't let me in the ambulance with you."

Just then the nurse walked in and said that they had to leave.

The guy's all said there goodbyes but as they were leaving Frank took his hoodie off.

"Here have this." Handing it to me.

"Why?"

Frank just shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

As they left I decided that I had to talk to Lyn-z.

"Lyn-z wait!"

Telling the guys to wait for her in the van she walkedd back into the room.

"Whats up babe?"

"I want to thank you for saving my life."

Looking at me for a moment Lyn-z replied " I really didn't do anything hon.

"Yes you did, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now." I said giving her a smile.

"I'll talk to you about it tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah sure."

Lyn-z got up, gave me a hug then left the room.  
>The nurse collected my nine bunches of flowers , put them all into jars and then left the room so that I could get some rest.<p>

I was feeling pretty out of it so I put the chocolates and fruit into my bed locker, put franks jacket on and switched off the light.

As I settled into bed I finaly felt that I had made some friends. I fell asleep instantly dreaming about Frank Iero.

Please read and review! All comment welcome! :D xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

SHADOW'S P.O.V  
>2 Days Later<p>

After two days in this god-for-saken hospital I was finnaly being dischared and going home. I was takeing my stuff out of my bed locker when the nurse walked in with the papers I needed to sign so I could go home.  
>As she handed me the pen she told me that there was a group of girls out side waiting to take me home.<p>

Panicing I asked her with a lump in my throat if it was my sister waiting for me.

"No its the group that came to see you two days ago." She said with a smile.

With the lump in my throat now gone I filled in the forms and handed them back to her with a smile on my face.  
>Just as the nurse left Lyn-zwalked in carrying a duffel bag which I soon realized that it was my own from home.<p>

"Heya Shadow how ya feeling hon?" She asked, pulling me into a light hug.

"Yeah I'm fine. Erm Lyn-z what are you doing with my bag?" I asked giving her a worried look.

Whilst Lyn-z went over to my bed locker and finished packing my stuff away, she said that she would explain everything to me when we got to her car and away from the hospital.  
>It then dawned on me that I had no clothes to go home in.<p>

"Lyn-z what exactly am I going to wear home?" I asked starting to panic a little.

"Shit! I knew that I had forgotten something" Lyn-z gasped

"Hold on i'll be back in a second" And with that said she ran from the room.

Within minutes she was back with an armfull of clothes. Throwing them on the bed she continued packing my stuff up with a smile.

Looking at the clothes on the bed a thought crossed my mind. Where did she get these clothes from and how did she get them so fast?  
>Thinking it wise not ask I had a look at the clothes Lyn-z had provided for me. A black mini skirt with gold chains on, a ed hardy tank top and a pair of black and white converse which was strangley in my size.<p>

After I had gotten dressed in the provided clothes I walked out of the lavatory to find that Lyn-z had finished packing my stuff into my duffel bag and was sat on the bed waiting for me.

"Ready?" She asked

"Yeah" I replied giving her a small smile.

Returning the smile she opened the door and walked out still holding my duffel bag.

Picking up Franks hoodie and putting it on I kept thinking, why was Lyn-z off with me? I mean she has hardly spoken to me and she can barely look at me. Maybe she was joeking when she said that we were friends. She or the others hadn't come to see me since the day I was attacked. Saying that neither had my mom.

When we reached her car Lyn-z dropped the duffel bag she was holding to the floor and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. It was only when I screamed out in pain did she released me.

"FUCK! Sorry Shadow I forgot."

"It's okay honestly Lyn-z" I replied giving her a light hug which she returned, gratful that I wasn't going to collapse.

When we parted it waas only then I realized that we were being watched by Summer, Renee and Sasha. After giving them all hugs I suddenly noticed that Renee was not wearing shoes, Sasha had no skirt on and Summer was wearing just her bra and jeans.

"So thats where the clothes came from" I said to Lyn-z with a smile

"Yep they really have didn't have a choice in the matter. Did you guys?"

"You really didn't have to do that guys" I said with tears stinging my eyes.

"Don't think anything of it hon seriously"

After more hugging we all climed into Lyn-z's convertible with me riding shot gun and drove off.  
>As we were driving Lyn-z explained what had happened whilst I was in hospital.<p>

"Well hon after we left you at the hospital we drove back to school and everything was fine untill last period. Me and the girls decided that we would go for a quick smoke so we went around to the back of the science labs. Well about 2 minutes after we got there some blond tart turned up with I presume her boyfriend talking about how she had just beaten up her little sister and what a shame it was that she got found. It was when she mentioned that she should of hid her sister in one of the cubicals that she was talking about you. So me and the girls confronted them about it and she started spouting all this crap about how you deserved it. So me Sasha, Renee and Summer beat the crap out of her. We would of done her boyfriend over but the little prick done a runner befor we could grab as she is the typical crybaby cheer leader she went straight to the principle and squeled on us. As usual Hardrock went over bored and called your mom in. It's weired because when we explained to your mom what happened she took your sisters side and said that it was your fault."

As Lyn-z paused for a second she gave me a sad look.

"What are you not telling me Lyn-z?" I asked slightly worried.

Lyn-z sighed then continued.

"Your mom said to Hardrock that you were suposed to be a boy and when you wernt she wanted to have an abortion but she was to far gone so she had to put up with you. Apparently you are a problem child who is jelouse of your sister. She then went on to say that she was waiting for you to turn 17 so that she could kick you out. Hardrock said that you are an A* student who is brilliant at art, although you are very quiet and you spend a lot of time on your own. Your mom said that it wasn't her problem and that she's not waiting untill you 17 and she was chucking you out now. After that she left with your sister."

When Lyn-z finished talking she looked at me with tears streaming down her face. Because she wasn't paying attention to the road poor Lyn-z nearly crashed the car. Seeing as she was in no fit state to drive she decided to pull over.

"Whats wrong Lyn-z?" I asked pulling her into a hug

"I'm sorry Shadow. I cant belive what you have been through. I mean its just not fair that you have been through alone . I never even noticed you."

"It's fine Lyn-z. Honestly it dosn't matter, after a while you just get used to it."

When she had finished crying Lyn-z fixed me with a stern look.

"You shouldn't have to get used to it babe. It's not right and it's not fair." She said wiping her eyes.

Thinking it best to change the subject I asked her why she had my duffel bag.  
>And lets just say her answer suprised me.<p>

"Well that night after school me, Sasha, Renee, Summer and Frank broke into your house grabbed all of your stuff and moved it into my house." Lyn-z finished giving me a sly smile.

Not really sure if i'm going to continue with this story as there hasn't been much intrest so i will do a couple mor chapters and if no one comments on the story then I will scrap it.

So if you want this story to continue the story then Comment! Much love! xxxx


End file.
